<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Несказанное by Sapphorequiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332230">Несказанное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem'>Sapphorequiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, я вижу по этому шиппу мало фиков ну что ж ниче страшного скоро мы это исправим</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)/Somnus Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Несказанное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Из-за листьев, что густо зеленели над его головой, солнечный свет ложился неровными заплатками на высокую траву, дребезжа от любого дуновения ветра. Его лошадь — прыткий рысак караковой масти — паслась в пяти шагах, около невероятно широкого дуба, что раскинул свои ветви на много локтей, низко свесив их под весом желудей. Сомнус, что лежал под дикой яблоней, сладостно потянулся. На дереве уже зрели небольшие яблоки, покрытые красным румянцем, но по большей части оставались зелёными. Или они всегда должны быть такими? Сомнус не мог вспомнить. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ты ещё долго тут собираешься лежать? — спросил Гильгамеш, склоняясь над принцем. До этого он стоял так, чтоб солнце не било Сомнусу в глаза. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну, ещё немного, — жалобно протянул Сомнус, щурясь от яркого света. — Тебе так сложно что ли? И вообще, разве я не заслужил хоть немного больше уважения? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, — голос Гильгамеша сразу же стал нарочито уважительным. Судя по прищуренным глазам, он ухмылялся. — Тогда, если я так вас оскорбил, то мне стоит удалиться. Дикие звери будут куда почтительнее, чем я, будьте уверены. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сомнус прикрыл солнце рукой и покосился на Гильгамеша, нахмурившись. Он немного помолчал, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, но в итоге не удержался и засмеялся. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ваше Величество? — сквозь смех прыснул он. — Ужас, ты бы ещё чего посложнее придумал. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Отсмеявшись, он снова потянулся, широко зевнув. Где-то среди ветвей яблони запела птица. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не утомился меня сторожить? — спросил Сомнус, пытаясь улечься на траве поудобнее. — Хоть бы на секунду прилёг. Да ладно тебе, не упрямься, нельзя же всегда быть таким серьёзным. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Гильгамеш переминулся с ноги на ногу, после чего сдался и лёг рядом, тяжело вздыхая.  Он был очень высоким, и Сомнусу это не особо нравилось: принц почему-то даже несмотря на свой вполне высокий рост проигрывал старшему брату, а Гильгамешу и подавно. Очень уж ему не нравилось смотреть на кого-то снизу вверх. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну вот, другое дело, — довольным тоном промурлыкал Сомнус, сложив руки за головой и закрыв глаза. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Через некоторое время он и вовсе засопел, уснув. Гильгамеш же был вынужден сторожить сон принца. Птицы обменивались трелями у него над головой, солнце умеренно грело. Двое лошадей — караковая и соловая — спокойно паслись рядом, осторожно ступая по высокой зелёной траве. Он покосился на Сомнуса: тот абсолютно точно спал, причём довольно крепко. Веки у него во сне подрагивали, иногда он даже мелко шевелился, словно спящий кот, подёргивающий лапами, когда ему что-то снится. Гильгамеш иногда очень поражался способности Сомнуса уснуть где угодно и когда угодно. А ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как гарантировать, что с принцем ничего не случится. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Гильгамеш поправил Сомнусу волосы, упавшие на лицо, и тот мгновенно проснулся. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А? — сонно спросил он, едва открывая глаза. — Что-то случилось? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Нет, — ответил Гильгамеш, мотнув головой. — Просто кое-кто договорился с братом встретиться. А уже, наверное, несколько часов прошло, как мы здесь. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Сколько?! — Сомнус резко проснулся и быстро сел, но потом задумался, постепенно успокаиваясь. — А хотя… Нет, пусть ещё немного подождёт. Мой брат, наверное, уже и не надеется, что я приду. А тут так спокойно, не то что дома. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>С этими словами он улёгся обратно, лукаво улыбаясь. Конечно, его брат давно не стал бы ждать отлучившегося на охоту принца, ведь каждая собака знала, что Сомнус никогда не отличался пунктуальностью. Даже если он будет очень сильно стараться не опаздывать, всё равно не явится вовремя — Гильгамеш часто был тому свидетелем. Он снова взглянул на принца: судя по всему, тот в очередной раз уснул. Внезапно, Сомнус открыл глаза, и их взгляды встретились. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Что? — спросил Сомнус, улыбаясь лисьей усмешкой. — Сказать что-то хочешь? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Нет, — ровным тоном ответил Гильгамеш, мотнув головой. — Ничего. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сомнус вздохнул с отчётливой нотой разочарования, после чего поднялся на ноги и стряхнул с себя пыль. Он сорвал с ближайшей ветви яблоко и вытер его о шёлковый платок, обвязанный вокруг талии.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Погоди… — начал было Гильгамеш, но Сомнус жестом руки приказал ему молчать. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Нет-нет, ты своё уже пропустил, — проворковал он, повертев в руках небольшое яблоко. Гильгамеш покорно замолчал, ожидая, пока принц договорит. — Если хотел мне что-то сказать, надо было говорить, когда я тебя спрашивал. Теперь твой шанс упущен, всё. Все сердечные признания потом. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Сомнус… — устало начал Гильгамеш, но его собеседник лишь сердито нахмурился, разворачиваясь к нему спиной. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Сколько раз тебе повторять? Всё, ты опоздал, — театрально обиженным тоном выпалил он, скрестив руки на груди, после чего откусил от яблока и резко замер. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Это дикая яблоня, — наконец, Гильгамеш мог высказать то, что хотел. — Очень кислая. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Лица Сомнуса он не видел, но мог поклясться, что тот скривился. Сомнус поспешно проглотил то, что откусил и повернулся обратно. Выражение лица у него было ужасно недовольным. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Что ж ты меня не предупредил? — возмутился он, выбрасывая яблоко прочь. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я пытался, поверь, — ответил Гильгамеш, садясь на землю поудобнее. — Чтоб они были съедобными, их нужно собрать и хранить целый месяц. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ой какой ты умный, — шутливо фыркнул Сомнус, садясь рядом с собеседником. — Что ещё такого умного знаешь? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Стихи знаю, — насмешливо бросил Гильгамеш.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Их я тоже знаю, — вздохнул Сомнус, слегка склоняя голову набок. — Кстати, хочешь я их тебе расскажу? Только сними маску, не люблю, когда реакции не видно. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Разве у меня есть выбор? — Гильгамеш задал риторический вопрос, покорно снимая маску, а заодно ещё и капюшон. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Сомнус остался более чем доволен. Он с невероятно важным видом прокашлялся, готовый было уже начинать, но что-то его остановило. Мысли обернулись словами, но они гарцевали где-то на кончике языка, прилипли к горлу и упали куда-то вниз, стягиваясь тугим узлом, звеня самой пронзительной из мелодий, проступая жаром на лице. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Эм-м-м, — протянул он, и взгляд его забегал по сторонам. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Гильгамеш слегка приподнял брови в удивлении: хвастать Сомнус был без сомнений мастак, а теперь его будто подменили. Сомнус слышал, как рокочет в ушах кровь. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты их забыл? — спросил Гильгамеш, подперев голову рукой. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага, — с досадой кивнул Сомнус, вздыхая. Слова всё ещё ощущались на языке чем-то маленьким и колким. Подобно птицам, выращенным в неволе, они никак не хотели выходить из своей клетки. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего, — слабо улыбнулся Гильгамеш. — Как вспомнишь, то говори. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно, — согласился Сомнус, потягиваясь. У недосказанных слов было горько-кислое послевкусие. — Ладно, давай вернёмся, а то что-то вечереет. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Сомнус только сейчас заметил, насколько быстро пролетело время: солнце уже начинало садиться, расплёскивая оранжевый цвет по небесам. Он поднялся на ноги и подошёл к своей лошади, отвязывая её поводья от дерева. Несказанное забилось беспокойными птицами, и Сомнус нахмурился, стараясь их подавить. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>